


Snow day

by areyoucomingtothetogaparty



Category: Kollektivet (TV), Kollektivet - Fandom, Kollektivet TV2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoucomingtothetogaparty/pseuds/areyoucomingtothetogaparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kollektivet have a snow day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow day

It was 10am and the four guys from Kollektivet had arrived at the cabin they were renting to film a sketch for their show. “Looks like we’re the first ones here” Jakob said as Sebastian drove them up to park in front of the cabin.   
  
It was just starting to snow “quick, someone get a camera and film the snow falling over towards the mountains” Kevin said “we didn't bring any cameras, they’re coming up in the van with the rest of the equipment” Sebastian replied. Kevin sighed but let it go.  
  
They got out, Sebastian headed for the door to the cabin, unlocked it and stepped inside “woahh guys I want to live here!” he shouted at everyone who were getting their bags from the boot of the car.  
  
Once they were all in they checked out each room, there were four bedrooms and eight people going to be staying over the weekend. Two people to a room, Fridtjof and Jakob took one room and Kevin and Sebastian took another.  
  
After they got settled in, they all headed downstairs to prepare straight away for the shoot. They moved tables and chairs into positions they thought was good. “Shouldn't they be here by now?” Jakob said looking at the clock on the wall. “Yeah it’s been almost 2 hours” Kevin said “I’ll phone them”.

“What. You are kidding me? No. No. Hold on.” Kevin made his way over to the window and moved the curtain that was closed, “Holy cra... how is it possible for that much snow to fall in two hours? Are you sure you won’t be able to make it? Okay. We’ll check in with you first thing tomorrow. Bye” he turned to see the guys looking at him “Looks like we have a day off. The snow has fallen heavy and it’s unsafe to travel on the road leading up here”.  
  
“I could think of worse places to be stuck and have a day off work” Fridtjof said sitting down on a sofa they had pushed to the side of the room. “I’ll make us some food. Please say the owners stocked up the fridge like they said they would for us” Jakob muttered while walking to the fridge and opening it “vegetables, vegetables, vegetables. There are so many vegetables. Looks like I’ll make Vegetable soup.”   
“Throw me a carrot please” Fridtjof said. Jakob obeyed, he took one from the shelf and threw it at him, asking no questions. He washed his hands in the sink and got on with preparing lunch.  
  
Fridtjof headed outside Sebastian following “I’ll be out in a minute” Kevin said “you don’t need help do you Jakob”.  
“Nope. I’ll be fine, you go play with the children” he said jokingly and pointing out of the front door that was left open, Sebastian was making snow angels while Fridtjof started rolling snow into a ball. Kevin chuckled and ran upstairs to get his coat and gloves.  
  
Laughter from outside travelled inside through the open door and Jakob looked to see Fridtjof and Sebastian getting hit with snowballs from Kevin who must of been standing on the balcony. Next thing he saw was Kevin. No not coming downstairs. But outside, in the snow. “KEVIN!” he shouted while running towards him.  
Everyone outside was still laughing. “I'm going to try that later” Fridtjof said through gasps for breath and laughter. “That’s dangerous you could of broke your legs!”  
“Calm down, this much snow on top of the snow that already fell is like jumping onto a cloud” Kevin said with excitement in his voice. Jakob looked up at the balcony “I can’t believe you just jumped off that!” he turned his back and walking back to the kitchen, he had a smile on his face now, he was worried for a second, he’d watched videos with Sebastian on YouTube of people jumping into snow and it going wrong so it made him nervous.  
  
The food was cooked in forty five minutes, Jakob had set the table and put the soup in the middle with the lid on to keep it hot.  
  
He opened the front door but didn't see anyone, he stepped out further “HEY FOOD IS READY!” there was no response, he started walking further down the path “HELLOOOOOO WHERE ARE YOU?” something cold and wet hit his head and splattered, two more of the same thing hit him in the back. “CHARGE!” Kevin shouted and they all ran towards him, snowballs in hand.  
Jakob ran and took shelter behind the car, scooping up snow and making it into compact balls and hurling them over the car not even looking where they were going.  
  
“You can’t hide forever!” he heard Sebastian say. He quickly made 6 more snowballs and put them in the pocket on the front of his hoodie.  
He took off running, snowballs flying past him and some hitting him.  
He was giggling, he got behind a tree and waited until the three of them got closer then opened fire. As he was throwing the last snowball he quickly moved further down to another tree, there he made more snowballs  “I will get you Jakob” Sebastian shouted.  
  
Moving from the refuge of his tree he sprinted towards the cabin, he had underestimated the depth of the snow so his sprint was more like an awkward looking speed walk, the others spotted him and threw their snowballs hitting him all over, he was laughing a lot now, he knew he couldn't make it to the house so he hid behind the snowman Fridtjof had built.  
  
“NO! Don’t throw you might knock Frosties head off” Fridtjof said to Kevin and Sebastian and they stopped in their tracks.  
  
“Surrender or I will rip his head off myself” Jakob said playfully while putting his head around the snowmans neck after pretending to wobble its carrot nose.  
“Never” Kevin shouted and went to throw a snowball, Fridtjof ran towards the snowman and Jakob “don’t Kevin”  he shouted, Jakob was momentarily distracted and that is when Fridtjof tackled him into the snow “GET HIIIIIIIIIM”  he screamed while holding Jakob down.  
  
Sebastian and Kevin threw the remainder of their snowballs at Jakob who was struggling to get loose from Fridtjofs grip. “What’s this? What do we have here?” Fridtjof said, reaching into Jakobs hoodie pocket, more ammo!” He said, smushing one into Jakobs face, gently.  
  
“PILE ONNNNN” was the next thing Jakob heard then he felt a lot of pressure, the other two men joined Fridtjof on top of him “You surrender!” he heard one of them say “Ok. Ok. Ok. I SURRENDER” his muffled voice came out from underneath their bodies, one by one they got off him, Fridtjof sat up and took his gloves off and with his dry but cold hands he wiped the snow off Jakobs face.  
His face was red but it was plastered with a huge smile.  
“You guys are so horrible, especially when I just made food” he said as a joke.  
Kevin offered a hand and he took it, he got to his feet and they all headed towards the cabin.  
“It’s a good job soup heats up good” he said to them and shivered a little bit.  
  
They all got changed out of their wet clothes into dry ones and enjoyed dinner around the table together.  
After the dishes were done, Kevin made coffee and they all settled on the sofa squashed together under a big thick blanket watching movies and drinking coffee for the rest of the night.


End file.
